Me Voy
by Teffyhart
Summary: [presente pra Setsuna] [Yaoi]Milo e Kamus estão brigados justo na véspera de Natal. O que pode acontecer agora? Brigas? Desilusões? Paixões Avassaladoras e Morte? Leia e Descubra.


_Oizinho!_

_Mais um presente de Natal que a doutora Teffy esqueceu de digitar..._

_Não é bem esqueceu... _

_Mas eu explico isso no final! X)_

_Bom, Vamos ao Resuminho:_

"Milo e Kamus estão brigados justo na véspera de Natal. O que pode acontecer agora? Brigas? Desilusões? Paixões Avassaladoras e Morte? Leia e Descubra".

Me Voy – Me Vou.

Entrou em sua casa exasperado e derramando algumas lágrimas. Como podia? Justo na véspera de Natal, ele ali. Longe de si.

Como odiava a maldita Deusa e suas malditas regras.

Como passou a odiar o Natal.

Sentou no chão, apoiando a cabeça na coluna atrás de si e fechou os olhos, esperando que um milagre acontecesse.

Não aconteceu.

Alias, nunca tinha sido muito bom pra pedir milagres, tudo que queria, talvez por querer tanto, se afastava dele.

Dessa vez não foi diferente.

Colocou os dois cotovelos em suas pernas e depois apoiou a cabeça nas mãos erguidas, deixando seu cabelo azul esverdeado**¹ **caírem-lhe pelos ombros formando um véu.

Dês de quando passara a ser tão sentimental?

Levantou-se do chão, ignorando as novas lágrimas em seu rosto alvo e seguiu até se quarto.

_**Yo te amaba tu fingías**_

_**Como un ángel me tratabas**_

_**Como si fuera yo tu único ser**_

_(Eu te amava, você fingia_

_Como um anjo me tratava_

_Como se eu fosse única)_

Sentou-se em sua cama e olhou a vista pela janela. As outras casas zodiacais, os outros cavaleiros.

Rostos felizes e comemorativos, talvez por causa do espírito de natal.

Qual seria a surpresa deles se chegassem aqui e não encontrassem nada, ou pior. Um corpo sem vida.

Sorriu sádico. Era isso mesmo que ia fazer.

Deixou um pequeno bilhete em cima de um móvel escuro, caso alguém quisesse saber de alguma coisa.

Seguiu depois para sua cozinha, pegando uma faca.

_**Yo me creía tus mentiras**_

_**Y tu reías a mi espalda**_

_**Y robabas lo mejor ladrón**_

_(Eu acreditava em suas mentiras_

_E você ria nas minhas costas_

_E roubava o melhor ladrão)_

Entrou depois em seu quarto e cortou um dos pulsos, sentindo o salgue pulsar para fora de seu corpo e uma fina dor invadir seu corpo.

Cortou o outro.

Jogou a faca no chão e se permitiu pensar.

No que estava fazendo?

Tarde de mais. Já estava quase morto.

Duas grandes poças vermelhas já se formavam ao lado de seu corpo.

Seu corpo sem forças foi ao chão. Fazendo um grande barulho.

Seus olhos agora transmitiam dor, aflição, tristeza, desilusão, medo. _Morte_.

Sim, Morte!

Estava morto.

Ou quase.

_**Y hoy t digo que yo**_

_**T di toda mi fuerza mi ilusión**_

_**Y en cambio me dejas sola confusa y llena d desilusión**_

_(E hoje eu te digo_

_Te dei toda a minha força minha ilusão_

_Em compensação me deixou sozinha confusa e cheia de desilusão)_

Ouviu ainda alguns passos dentro de sua casa.

Não queria ouvir.

Não queria ver.

Não queria morrer.

Ao menos não mais.

Mas pra que pensar nisso agora?

Pra que pensar que não queria morrer quando já estava quase morto?

Dor.

Tudo que demonstrava em sua face era dor.

_**Y el dolor**_

_**Que dejaste al pisar mi corazón**_

_**Si queres que eres tu**_

_**Ya veras cuando vuelvas aqui**_

_**Se ira el dolor**_

_E a dor_

_Que deixou ao pisar em meu coração_

_Se acredita que é você_

_Verá quando voltar aqui_

_A dor foi embora)_

Dor da morte?

Não. Dor do amor.

Sabia que nada do que fazia era mesmo necessário.

Mas quem pode discutir com o destino?

Com as vontades incontidas?

Com a morte?

Permitiu-se chorar.

Chorar por um amor.

Quem sabe na sua próxima vida não venha uma pessoa normal, com um amor não proibido...

Espera! E Milo?

Não tinha pensado nele!

Como fora egoísta.

Tinha retirado sua própia vida sem pensar se os outros iam sentir falta.

Tudo apenas porque estava sofrendo.

_**Y tu sombra**_

_**Me persigue**_

_**Me asfixia**_

_**Y me rompe**_

_**El fantasma que ahora eres tuu**_

_(E sua sombra_

_Me persegue_

_Me asfixia_

_E me despedaça_

_O fantasma que agora é você)_

Tentou se erguer, apoiando as mãos no chão.

Conseguiu.

Andou meio cambaleante, apoiando nas coisas.

Deixou impressões de sangue pelas tão brancas colunas de mármore e chegou na cozinha, amarrando dois panos em seus pulsos.

De que adiantava?

Realmente estava achando que iria sobreviver com tão pouco sangue que lhe restava?

Olhou-se no espelho da sala, o qual mostrava seu corpo inteiro.

Viu um homem de cabelos azul - petróleo com uma roupa toda suja de sangue e dois panos em seus braços já rubros.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, abaixando a face e deixando que seu corpo desfalecesse pouco a pouco.

_**Siempre fuerte siempre debil**_

_**Terminar regresar nada es estable**_

_**Y yo rompo el vicio aqui**_

_(Sempre forte, sempre fraco_

_Terminar, voltar, nada é estável_

_E eu quebro o vício aqui)_

Por que tinha que ser assim?

Por que em nenhum momento da sua vida ele tinha sido feliz?

Mentia.

Como sempre fizeste.

Tinha mentindo de novo.

Fora feliz. Alguns anos de sua vida fora feliz.

Milo.

O único nome que lhe tirava o sono.

Milo...

Seu corpo estava estirado no meio da casa de aquário. Estava quase morto.

Ouviu, Vozes?

Droga! O veriam antes que pudesse morrer.

-Kamus!

Estava ouvindo os sons muito longe quase não conseguia identificar quem era.

_Quase._

A cabeleira azul caia pelo seu rosto e seu corpo foi levantado.

Não podia ter certeza absoluta de quem era, mas...

Milo.

Algo lhe dizia que era Milo.

_**Y hoy t digo que yo**_

_**Te di toda mi fuerza mi ilusión**_

_**Y en cambio me dejas sola confusa y llena de desilusión**_

_(E hoje eu te digo_

_Te dei toda a minha força minha ilusão_

_Em compensação me deixou sozinha confusa e cheia de desilusão)_

-Kamus! Por Favor, abra os olhos Kamus!

Sentia leves sacudidas em seu corpo, mas não conseguia mais abrir os olhos.

Não mais.

Toda dor estava indo embora, toda a angustia.

_**Y el dolor**_

_**Que dejaste al pisar mi corazón**_

_**Si queres que eres tu**_

_**Ya veras cuando vuelvas aqui**_

_**Se ira el dolor**_

_(E a dor_

_Que deixou ao pisar em meu coração_

_Se acredita que é você_

_Verá quando voltar aqui_

_A dor foi embora)_

Estava morto.

Deixou sua cabeça tombar para o lado e seu peito parou de fazer os movimentos de respiração.

Milo abraçou forte o corpo de Kamus e derramou lágrimas.

-Milo, Tem que ser forte, e deixar o Kamus descansar em paz.

-Eu não quero. Não quero.

-Milo...

-Ele não tinha o direito de me deixar, me deixar na véspera do Natal. Por que Kamus por que? –Olhou com seus olhos marejados em direção ao corpo desfalecido a sua frente.

Por que tinha que ser assim?

Por que tinham que lhe privar de tudo que gostava?

Amaldiçoava a maldita morte.

Ou melhor, todos os malditos deuses que lhe tiraram Kamus.

_**No hay nada que decir**_

_**Ya no tienes que mentir**_

_**Trágate tu vil traicion**_

_**Ya me voy**_

_**No existe un perdón**_

_**No existimos tu y yo**_

_**No aguanto tu actitud**_

_**Yo me voy**_

_(Não há nada que decidir_

_Já não tem que mentir_

_Engula sua traição insignificante_

_Já me vou_

_Não existe um perdão_

_Não existimos eu e você_

_Não agüento sua atitude_

_Eu me vou)_

Todos.

-Milo, você tem que tomar um banho, você ta todo sujo de sangue.

-Me deixa Setsuna. Eu estou bem.

-Você não vai na ceia de natal?

-Sem o Kamus? Não. Não vou.

-Milo...

Milo ainda estava ajoelhado no chão, Kamus jazia com a cabeça no colo de Milo e este mesmo afagava-lhe os cabelos, como se Kamus estivesse apenas... Dormindo.

O que não deixava de ser verdade.

Um sono eterno...

Despejou mais lágrimas.

Droga! Estava mostrando a Kamus que estava triste, não podia.

Simplesmente não podia.

Viu Setsuna se retirar junto de Teffy, ambas tristes, mas entendendo que precisava ficar sozinho...

Sozinho.

Aquela palavra lhe dava um aperto no coração.

Estava sozinho novamente.

Sozinho naquele mundo de pessoas insensíveis.

Solidão.

_**Lo que ves es lo que soy**_

_**Lo que ves ya se marcho**_

_(O que vê é o que sou_

O que vê já partiu)

Olhou o corpo de Kamus novamente e o abraçou, deixando bem claro ali que queria que este mesmo ainda estivesse ali.

Olhou ao espelho na sua frente e viu, um pequeno pedaço de papel em cima do móvel.

Um bilhete?

Colocou a cabeça de Kamus com cuidado no chão e levantou-se pegando o bilhete e lendo-o.

_**Y hoy te digo que yo**_

_**Te di toda mi fuerza mi ilusión**_

_**Y en cambio me dejas sola confusa y llena d desilusión**_

_(E hoje eu te digo_

_Te dei toda a minha força minha ilusão_

_Em compensação me deixou sozinha confusa e cheia de desilusão)_

"_Desculpem-me. Talvez tenha feito vocês sofrerem, por isso peço perdão. Mas agora eu vejo que a minha estadia aqui neste mundo não é mais agradável, perdão. Milhares de perdões._

_Talvez um dia ainda reencarne e encontre com todos vocês. Em outra vida._

_Kamus."._

_**Y el dolor**_

_**Que dejaste al pisar mi corazón**_

_**Si queres que eres tu**_

_**Ya veras cuando vuelvas aqui**_

_**Se ira el dolor**_

_(E a dor_

_Que deixou ao pisar em meu coração_

_Se acredita que é você_

_Verá quando voltar aqui_

_A dor foi embora)_

Idiota.

Ele morria e pedia perdão.

Mas por que tinha que ter ido embora?

Por que tinha se matado?

Esperava realmente em que outra vida encontrasse com Kamus novamente.

Quem sabe?

Sentou-se no chão novamente e abraçou o corpo sem vida.

Se aquele era o seu destino, o jeito seria aceitar.

Era o jeito.

_**Yo me voy.**_

_(Eu me vou)_

No céu, já escuro e estrelado, as estrelas de aquário brilharam mais forte.

Se apagando depois.

Descanse em paz Kamus.

_-Fim!-_

_¹ - No caso ai, os cabelos estão igual ao do anime, apesar de eu só usar o do manga. O que aconteceu foi que como a Setsuna gosta mais dessa cor e o presente é dela eu me forcei a escrever assim!_

_N/a:_

_Ai Ai! Por incrível que pareça, meus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto eu tava escrevendo..._

_Mas voltando ao assunto original, tenho que explicar o que aconteceu pro presente de natal sair quase no ano novo... _

_Eu escrevi essa fic no mínimo três vezes, a primeira ficou um plágio certo da fic Lonely, a segunda ficou bobinha eu não gostei. E a terceira ficou isso ai... Sinceramente eu gostei!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado também e que a Setsuna fique feliz com seu presente!_

_Feliz Natal (muito atrasado :p) e Um feliz Ano Novo!_

_Kissus_

_Teffy._

_29/12/05 às 04:20._


End file.
